Naruto Uzumaki (Part II)
|-|Teen Naruto= |-|Sage Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Transformations= |-|Fourth Shinobi War Naruto= |-|Nine-Tails Chakra Mode= |-|2nd Nine-Tails Chakra Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Mode= |-|Six Paths Sage Mode= |-|Tailed Beast Six Paths Sage Mode= Summary Naruto Uzumaki is the eponymous protagonist of Naruto. The son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, he was made the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, Kurama after a mysterious masked man attacked the village on the day of Naruto's birth. Orphaned at an early age, he was given his mother's surname to protect him from the prying eyes of the other villages. But this meant that Naruto was banished for his status as the Nine-Tailed Fox's vessel throughout all of his childhood, leaving him starved of the attention and affection he desired. With the encouragement of the Third Hokage and a fateful event at the Ninja Academy, Naruto resolved to become Hokage himself to win the admiration of the Hidden Leaf Village and find his place in the world, becoming a pivotal character in the Ninja World's history. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, far higher with Tailed Beast Transformations | 7-A | At least 7-A | At least Low 6-B | High 6-A | 5-B, far higher with Asura Avatar Name: Naruto Uzumaki Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 15-17 in Part II, 19 in The Last, 27 at the end of the series Classification: Human, Ninja, Jinchūriki (Tailed Beast Host), Sage, Hokage (EoS) Powers and Abilities: |-|Base Teen Naruto=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Chakra Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Weapon Mastery, Social Influencing, Energy Projection, Stealth Mastery, Accelerated Development, Multiple Personalities (As a Jinchūriki), Aura, Explosion Manipulation with explosive tags, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Body Control with Kurama's chakra, Corrosion Inducement, and Vibration Manipulation with Kurama's chakra, Regeneration (Low normally, Low-Mid with Kurama's chakra; regenerated in an instant after Sasuke pierced through his chest and right lung), Immortality (Type 3), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed and physical capabilities with chakra, and can further increase his statistics with Kurama's chakra), Longevity (As a descendant of the Uzumaki clan, he possesses an extraordinary life-force, granting him a longer lifespan than others), Wind Manipulation (Rasenshuriken also damages targets on a cellular level), Telepathy (Can read the minds of targets by making contact with them and connecting his chakra to them), Limited Durability Negation (Rasenshuriken does damage by specifically attacking and damaging the cells of his targets), Limited Power Nullification (His Rasenshuriken is capable of destroying the chakra circulation paths that allow users to use their chakra), Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects, and can use this in battle to confuse his opponents and catch them off-guard in a variety of ways), Duplication (Can create solid "shadow clones" that are identical to him and can use his abilities as well as relay any information they gained back to the original upon being dispersed), Summoning (Can summon toads of varying sizes, some of which can crush and flatten targets from above, spew oil from their mouths to restrict the movements of targets, skillfully wield weapons, manipulate water, and utilize illusions, among other things), Can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage, Can attack targets that enter his mind, , can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability, his chakra can act as a forcefield around him, Resistance to Sleep Inducement (Resisted Itachi's attempt to put him to sleep), Illusion Creation and Mind Manipulation as a perfect jinchūriki, Acupuncture, Power Nullification (Naruto can utilize Kurama's chakra to open up his chakra points if they are closed), Sealing (Destroyed the First Hokages necklace specifically created to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox), Possession (Suppressed Kurama's attempt to take over his body), Fusionism (Kurama rejected Pa's attempt to fuse with Naruto) |-|Sage Mode= All previous abilities in base, Enhanced Senses, Empowerment, Absorption (Can absorb natural energy from his surroundings), Analytical Prediction (He can predict the next move of his opponent by sensing their negative emotions), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense attacks without directly seeing them, allowing him to dodge appropriately and can detect targets over great distances), Mind Manipulation (with Ma and Pa), Limited Durability Negation (Can ignore the outer defense of targets and accurately perform internal damage by sending chakra waves into them with Frog Strike), Limited Petrification and Transmutation (Opponents who absorb excess amounts of natural energy from him without the ability to properly balance it will subsequently be turned to stone and into a frog), Clairvoyance (Sensed and gained information about the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War from an island that isolates foreign chakra), Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (Resisted the effects of Nagato's black receivers, which paralyse and restricts the movements of targets, and also controls their actions, despite being in close proximity with him) |-|Nine-Tails Chakra Mode= All previous abilities in base, Emotion Detection (Can sense hatred and other forms of negative intents and emotions), Limited Regeneration Negation (Up to Low-Godly; Kabuto stated that it would take time for Muu to regenerate from Naruto's attack due to the new power he acquired), Plant Manipulation (Naruto's chakra can affect white Zetsu by turning them into trees when hit by a Rasengan), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, (Resisted Nagato's attempt to extract his soul, although he was saved by Itachi soon after) |-|Tailed Beast Mode= All previous abilities in base enhanced, Large Size with Bijuu Mode (Varies from Type 2 to Type 3, as the size of the Bijuu was portrayed inconsistently), Power Bestowal (Gave the Alliance Shinobi Force Kurama (Kyūbi)'s chakra), Advance Energy Manipulation (Naruto can change the nature of Kurama's chakra to match thousands of shinobi in the alliance) |-|Tailed Beast Sage Mode= All previous abilities significantly enhanced |-|Six Paths Sage Mode= All previous abilities significantly enhanced, Healing (Can revitalize life-forces), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Should be able to breathe in space like his adult self), Can summon corrosive poison, Sealing, True Flight, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Lava Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Scale Powder Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (His sensory capabilities are increased to the point that he can detect invisible clones that exist in another dimension), Cross Dimensional Interaction (Capable of interacting with Madara Uchiha's limbo clones), Healing (Can save others from the brink of death and restore missing organs), Limited Life Manipulation (Capable of restoring the life force of Might Guy), Steam Manipulation (Can emit large amounts of steam to increase his strength and speed), Magnetism Manipulation (Can bind targets in place and immobilize them with Magnet Release), Water Manipulation (Can create explosive and toxic bubbles), Paralysis Inducement (Can use the black receivers which paralyze whatever they touch.) Matter Manipulation (The Truth Seeking Balls are superior to Onoki's Dust Release, which turns targets to dust on a molecular level), Limited Power Nullification (The Truth Seeking Balls can nullify ninjutsu, which includes energy and elemental based attacks, with the exception of those imbued with natural energy), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of holding open Kaguya's portal which has been shown to go through solid ice), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Users of Six Paths chakra are unaffected by the effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Energy Absorption (Kaguya had difficulties in absorbing his attack despite being superior to him), Cosmic Radiations, and Ice Manipulation (Possesses superior chakra control to Kakashi), Deconstruction, Limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Users of Six Paths chakra can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls, and the attacks of Six Paths chakra users can bypass the nullification effects of the Truth Seeking Balls), Limited Invulnerability (Shares the same chakra as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki) Attack Potency: At least Town level, far higher with Tailed Beast Transformations (His Rasengan clashed equally with Sasuke's Chidori, with both of them admitting to each other that they were evenly matched. Can further increase his strength with Kurama's chakra) | Mountain level+ (Stronger than Jiraiya, as he attained a perfect Sage Mode, and Pain also commented that nobody else he'd faced had given him such trouble) | At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than his Sage Mode, and should be stronger than his four tailed form, as he attained a vast majority of Kurama's chakra, leaving him in an emaciated condition) | At least Small Country level+ (Countered the combined Bijuudama of five Bijuu with a single one of his own without being at full power, and contributed to the majority of the energy used to perform this feat) | Multi-Continent level (Tore off Obito's chakra arms alongside Minato Namikaze and fought him head-on) | Planet level (Received half of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki's power alongside Sasuke. Momentarily matched Kaguya's Gentle Fist with his chakra arms and sliced her arm off with a chakra claw. His Rasenshuriken was able to completely obliterate Madara's Chibaku Tensei, creating immense blasts), far higher with Asura Avatar Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, far higher with Tailed Beast Transformations | Relativistic (Can keep up with Deva Path Pain and momentarily overwhelm him) | Relativistic+ (Kept up with the Third Raikage and dodged his fastest punch) | Relativistic+ (Swatted aside several Bijuudamas, which can travel across seas in seconds. Blocked the Juubi's bijuu bomb that can travel across countries in moments, superior to the Hachibi who can react to and dodge it. | At least Relativistic+ (Kept up with Six Paths Sage Obito) | At least Relativistic+ (Superior to his previous state) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, far higher with Tailed Beast Transformations (Should be stronger than the likes of Jirobo) | At least Class G | At least Class G | Class T | At least Class T | At least Class T, higher with Asura Avatar. Class Z via Six Paths Chibaku Tensei (Helped lift a moon with Gravity Manipulation) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, far higher with Tailed Beast Transformations | Mountain Class+ (Stronger than Jiraiya, as he attained perfect Sage Mode) | At least Mountain Class+ (Stronger than before) | At least Small Country Class+ | Multi-Continent Class | Planet Class (Kicked away Madara's Truth Seeking Ball and momentarily matched Kaguya's Gentle Fist with his own chakra arm), far higher with Asura Avatar Durability: At least Town level, far higher with Tailed Beast Transformations (Took a blast of Shinra Tensei from a weakened Deva Path. Survived the clash between his Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori, and also took his Chidori Nagashi) | Mountain level+ (Can fight equally against the Six Paths of Pain) | At least Mountain level+ (Tanked Obito and Madara's Katon, and was undamaged by Nagato's Shinra Tensei. Took the full brunt of a portion of the Juubi's Tenpenchii alone) | Country level (Tanked an attack from the Juubi, despite running low on chakra) | Multi-Continent level (Withstood a slam from Obito's chakra arms) | Planet level (Tanked Sasuke's Chidori, and flew through Kaguya's Eighty Gods Vacuum Attack and was unharmed), far higher with Asura Avatar Stamina: Very high, as he has vast reserves of chakra. Fought for several days in the Fourth Shinobi World War, despite sharing his energy between several thousands of shinobi and taking attacks for them Range: Several dozen meters, hundreds of meters with chakra roars, over a kilometer with chakra blasts in Jinchuriki Forms, tens of kilometers with Rasenshuriken and Bijuudama, countrywide with clones and SM chakra sensing. Thousands of kilometers and cross-dimensional sensing in Six Paths Sage Mode Standard Equipment: Standard Ninja Tools Intelligence: Combat Genius. Acts headstrong and often acts without thinking. However, Naruto's years as a prankster gave him a cunning imagination that is useful in battle. He is a remarkable tactile learner, able to learn better through executing a task rather than theorising about it. Once they see him in action, even the likes of the Second Hokage revised their thoughts about his intellect. Naruto can formulate multi-step plans and even backups to those plans in the thick of battle. Naruto's strategies typically involve shadow clones: he may direct his opponent's attention towards one of his clones to disguise his movements; he may transform them into objects or other individuals for surprise attacks; he may make himself seem predictable by creating a pattern, to throw them off by breaking it. He is rather observant, able to notice details others may overlook and subsequently take advantage of it. Even when given new information, he can act quickly. When not in combat, he is generally average in intellect but can be quite stupid sometimes. This is usually used as a comedic effect, making Naruto the butt of many jokes inside and outside the show Weaknesses: Using the incomplete Rasenshuriken damages him, Sage Mode has an energy limit (using Rasenshuriken too many times causes him to revert to his Base Form), can be an utter and complete idiot at times. Version 2 leaves him in a frenzied state where he cannot reason and differentiate friend from foe. His full Bijuu transformation supposedly lasts for 8 minutes (not the case anymore as this was extended throughout the war) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shadow Clone Technique: Naruto creates tangible “shadow clones” that can fight and use his techniques, but disappear after one definite hit. Can create hundreds and possibly over 1000 at once. Summoning Technique: The Summoning Technique is a space-time ninjutsu that allows the summoner to summon animals or people across long distances instantly. Naruto uses this to call frogs, such as Gamabunta, and can also summon shadow clones from a different location. Rasengan: A famous S-Rank technique said to be superior to even Kakashi Hatake's infamous Chidori, it was first developed by Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, and taught to Naruto himself by Minato's teacher, Jiraiya. It soon became one of Naruto's signature techniques, plowing through most foes with extreme concussive force. * Big Ball Rasengan: An even larger, more destructive version of the standard Rasengan. * Rasengan Super Barrage: After using the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Naruto’s shadow clones each create a Rasengan and bombard the opponent. * Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres: Naruto creates numerous shadow clones and subsequently uses them to create a large number of Ōdama Rasengans which he uses to assault the enemy. Wind Release: One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal with cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * Wind Release: Rasengan: A Rasengan that has been infused with wind-nature chakra (rather than basic chakra). The blast is considerably more powerful than a normal Rasengan, and it also fires countless tiny blades of air that can pierce individual cells. * Rasenshuriken: Same as Wind Release: Rasengan except now its a ranged attack that is thrown like a giant disc. It can also expand for an even greater range. It was able to liquify (or something to that general effect) Human Pain after cutting him in half. Naruto can create a miniature version of this technique in RS Mode. The FRS, in addition to having a 1000 meter AoE, produced at the very least 36 kilotons of energy. : Sage Mode: The result of using natural energy along with a ninja’s normal chakra in perfect balance to drastically empower their abilities. * Frog Kata: The Frog Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by those who have mastered Sage Mode. When using Frog Kata, the natural energy used by the practitioner to create senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks. Strikes that seemingly or would normally miss will actually make contact with the target. * Sage Art: Rasenrengan: Simply two Rasengan used simultaneously. Senjutsu chakra is added to the technique, which greatly enhances the strength of the attack. * Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan: This is the Sage Mode version of the Big Ball Rasengan. The regular Big Ball Rasengan requires that Naruto make one shadow clone to form the attack and then wield it. When using its Sage Mode variant, however, he can use two clones to form the attack in both of his hands and then give the Big Ball Rasengan to the clones to wield by themselves. *'Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan:' This technique adds natural energy to the Big Ball Rasengan. The natural energy rapidly increases it to gigantic proportions and enhances its power beyond that of a normal Rasengan. * Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Barrage: After creating multiple shadow clones with each of them holding a Rasengan, Naruto then enters Sage Mode. The clones then expand their Rasengan into Chō Ōdama Rasengan and simultaneously strike the enemy. -'Jinchūriki Forms & Abilities:' Naruto is the third jinchūriki of Kurama — the Nine-Tails. He is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra. It also gives Naruto accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to significant injuries within a day) and depending on the amount of Kurama’s chakra he’s using, Naruto is also given an increase in strength, speed, along with an increase in his healing factor to such levels that he recovered from a Chidori strike through his chest in mere seconds. *'Six Paths Mode: '''A form that Naruto gained after he separated and sealed Kurama from its chakra. He can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the beast at all. With Kurama’s power under his control, Naruto’s speed, strength, durability and the power of his jutsus are significantly augmented. The shroud’s chakra arms also give Naruto greater range of attacks as well as greater dexterity and maneuverability to his fighting style without the use of shadow clones and Naruto have used the chakra arms to create new Rasengan variants. *'Humanoid Bijuu Mode:' After merging with Kurama’s unrestrained chakra, Naruto’s has access to a chakra shroud different in appearance than his previous Rikudo Mode, while in this form, he has all abilities and powers of Rikudo Mode, but enhanced to a higher degree. * '''Tailed Beast Mode: '''A form Naruto gained after he and an unrestrained Kurama melded their chakra together, allowing Naruto to complete the tailed beast transformation. However, rather than becoming a true flesh-replica of the fox, the chakra shroud from the enhanced Nine-Tails Chakra Mode instead enlarged and recreated Kurama’s overall form, while retaining the same seal that was previously present on Naruto’s body. As opposed to the normal nature of the chakra, it no longer burns those who touch it, and as it is also translucent, Naruto can be seen inside the replica’s head throughout the transformation. This state gives Naruto the ability to manipulate the full extent of Kurama’s considerable powers. Like most other jinchūriki who can transform into their tailed beasts, Naruto can use the Tailed Beast Ball, and he is also still capable of using his original techniques while in this form, such as the Shadow Clone Technique and Sage Mode. * '''Sage Tailed Beast Mode:' A unique combination of his two forms, Naruto combines Sage and Tailed Beast Modes to gain a considerable boost in power. All of the abilities granted to him by Tailed Beast Mode are increased tremendously due to the energy provided by senjutsu. * Chakra Arms: Naruto uses the raw chakra of Kurama to form arms, which he can freely manipulate to attack his foes. Naruto can create several arms at once, and they can also serve other purposes such as grappling hooks, to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances. More unique to Naruto, he uses the arms as substitutes for shadow clones in his creation of various Rasengan-variants. * Empathic Tracking: While tapping into the power of the Kyubi through his new seal, he seems to have developed the ability to sense negative emotions. * Tailed Beast Ball: A massive black ball made from positive white chakra and negative black chakra is formed, and is shot from the Biju mouth. The ball can be ingested first and regurgitated to fire a giant energy blast, or shot in its ball form. The explosion created is large enough to destroy anywhere from multiple city blocks, to a small mountain a few km across. Failure to correctly meet the ratio of 8:2 of white and black chakra causes the bomb to fail. ** Super Mini Tailed Beast Ball: A small Tailed Beast Ball that can be held in hand, able to generate a massive blast when detonated. * -'Planetary Rasengan:' While in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Naruto creates a Big Ball Rasengan in one of his hands, which is then surrounded by three smaller Rasengan, similarly to moons around a planet. When coming into contact with a target, the disordered rotations of the individual Rasengan, created by the central and smaller ones spinning in different directions, interact with each other to form a massive and turbulent cone-shaped vortex. * Spiralling Absorption Sphere: Naruto while in Rikudo Mode, creates a Big Ball Rasengan in his hand then throws it above his back. He then uses his chakra arms to grab and smash enemies into the sphere. * Spiralling Strife Spheres: Naruto while in Rikudo Mode uses chakra arms to form multiple Rasengan. He can then hit multiple opponents while holding the Rasengan with the chakra arms. * Mini-Rasenshuriken: Naruto, while in Rikudo Mode, creates two small chakra arms on his index finger, with which he creates a miniature Rasenshuriken. * Chakra Transfer Technique: Naruto can transfer his chakra to others while in Biju Mode and power them up, giving them a V1 Shroud that he can manipulate remotely. Said shrouds are equal to Madara's Complete Susanoo in defense and give Town Level+ offensive abilities to each person (for example, Hinata could send a massive tail arm from the Juubi across the battlefield and embed it in stone with a single Hakke Kusho). -'Sage Transformation:' A form that Naruto was given after his meeting with the Sage of Six Paths/Hagoromo when Hagoromo told Naruto he was a reincarnation of his son Asura he gave Naruto a piece of his power for him to defeat Madara. * -'Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken:' A tailed beast skill whereby Naruto, borrowing Son Gokū's chakra, creates a massive Rasenshuriken with a lava-infused nucleus the heat from which causes the blades themselves to emit steam. On command, the sphere and blades can greatly expand and lacerate the target. This attack was powerful enough to cut through the Shinju completely. : * Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan: A tailed beast skill whereby Naruto, using Shukaku's power, creates a Rasengan with similar markings to the beast's cursed seal and then smashes the sphere into his opponent in the same manner as a normal Rasengan. Upon being struck with this technique, the markings quickly spread across the target's body and bind them. * Yin-Yang Release) The Yin–Yang Release makes simultaneous use of Inton (Yin Release) and Yōton (Yang Release). Yin relates to one's spiritual energy, and Yang relates to one's physical strength, and it's necessary to utilize both of these to mould chakra for ninjutsu. Yin–Yang also can nullify the effects of all ninjutsu, rendering them useless. ** Truth-Seeking Ball: Truth-Seeking Balls are spheres of black, malleable chakra that are comprised of all five fundamental nature transformations, natural energy, and Six Paths Sage Chakra. The user can shape and manipulate these black orbs that can delete anything they touch. They render nearly all powers that come in contact with it completely useless. These orbs of black chakra are highly versatile and can be used for offensive, defensive and supplementary purposes. By applying shape transformation, the user can alter the balls into various weapons. This can be done by having the balls pierce through holes that temporarily form in the user's hands, though they can also be shaped through other means. The balls can wrap around the user to act as a defensive shield, or be launched to serve as high-speed projectiles. They are also capable of causing massive explosions by rapidly expanding their size, a lethal attack which can damage the user's own body. Naruto himself uses it as a staff/sword and the natural sphere forms, and he could possibly create other shapes. * '-Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken):' With help from Kurama, Naruto creates a miniature Tailed Beast Ball in his hand, adding wind chakra into it thus forming the shape of shuriken before hurling it at the target. The resulting explosion dwarfs a regular Tailed Beast Ball and can destroy multiple planetoid-like objects in one blast. : * -'Erupting Propulsion Fist: '''After increasing his chakra temperature to the boiling point, the user releases boiling steams from his body and delivers a steam-enhanced punch that sends his opponent flying far away. * '''Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken: '''is a technique can be used by calling on the respective chakras of the tailed beasts. Naruto and his shadow clones create multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, each reflecting their special abilities and chakra natures of tailed beasts. The types of Rasenshurikens are: ** Shukaku: Magnetised Sand ** Matatabi: Blue Fire ** Isobu: Water Release ** Son Gokū: Lava Release ** Saiken: Bubbling Acid ** Chōmei: Scale Powder ** Gyūki: Ink ** Kurama: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken '''Key:' Base Teen Naruto | Sage Mode | Nine-Tails Chakra Mode | Tailed Beast Mode (Yang-half Nine-Tails) | Tailed Beast Sage Mode | Six Paths Sage Mode Others Notable Victories: Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) Sasuke's Profile (Note: This was Sage Mode Naruto and Taka Sasuke) Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Sakura's Profile (Note: 7-C versions were used) Groudon (Pokémon) Groudon’s Profile (Note: 5-B versions were used) Notable Losses: Rayquaza (Pokémon) Rayquaza's Profile Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (Whole Cake Arc Luffy and Fourth Shinobi World War Naruto were used, and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Thunder's Profile (Speed was equalized, and McQueen was bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Shapeshifters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Lava Users Category:Steam Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Duplication Users Category:Good Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Telepaths Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Sand Users Category:Heat Users Category:Acid Users Category:Earth Users Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Matter Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Poison Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Negation Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Married Characters Category:Husbands Category:Surface Scalers Category:Mind Users Category:Aura Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Life Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Plant Users Category:Immortals